WindClan/Roleplay Archive2
For Silverwhisker: '''Tricklepaw went to a stream. Gustpaw walked over to Soaringpaw. "Hi." he Meowed. I lift myself out of my nest and walked out of the medicine cat den. I see the clan busy so I walked out of camp. I settled myself under a gorse bush near the lake. -- 01:50, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Gustpaw licked his sleek pelt. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:51, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I let out a yawn. I'm so tired lately. I thought. I got up and headed for camp when I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. -- 01:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Tricklepaw flew over her camp. It looked beautiful. Gustpaw asked Soaringpaw if she wanted to share a mouse. His mentor made him ask. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:56, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I slid out my claws. I braced myself and all I saw was a squirrel. I let out a breath of relief. But I heard footsteps and I got squashed to the ground by some cat. -- 01:59, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Tricklepaw saw a squirrel run into camp and caught it. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:00, February 28, 2012 (UTC) (Fireheart) "Avalanchepaw!" I called. 02:03, February 28, 2012 (UTC) '''For Silverwhisker: Tricklepaw pricked her ears. "Who-what? What did i miss?!' meowed Tricklepaw, as she folded in her wings. Soaringpaw looked at Gustpaw as he asked her to share prey with him. She discovered a power that was developing inside her until she was old enough to use it. She remembered her first memories, she was born a kittypet; tossed into a river as kit when her twolegs saw she had abnormally developed feathered white wings; a brown and white loner she-cat with a missing eye found her and raised her as her own, since she was 'barren'. When Soaringpaw's foster mother died, she fled the forest and found another cat with wings like her and they found out that they were sisters from a dream! Both of them traveled until they found WindClan and joined, being named, Soaringpaw and Tricklepaw. Soaringpaw looked into Gustpaw's (wat color are his eyes?) eyes and felt like in a trance, her heart was thumping like her feathered wings do when she lifts off into the night. "Sure, we can share, unless you dont hog it all!" Soaringpaw said and laughed a little at Gustpaw's expression. (Later in the Night.....) "Ugh!! What is wrong with my wings? They feel like bursting open and flapping high in the clouds with the wind ruffling the feathers. I need to fly before anyone finds out about my wings." Soaringpaw thought, as she left the camp, she went to the part of WindClan territory that had some clusters of trees. "Thank StarClan for a cloudy night!" Soaringpaw thought as she unleashed her wings and flew into the high clouds above. Soaringpaw started singing a little song she thought of, "My feathered wings spread! Spread and fly! Spread and fly high into the sky! Never let their looks and snickers kill your wings and die! You are special in your way, the way you look is okay. Just remember to spread your wings and fly high into the sky!" Soaringpaw started to feel air drafts that she wished for come to her, then she wanted them to get away and it did! After flying for awhile, she landed and went back to camp and fell asleep in her nest with mysterious white feathers. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 06:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC) (Gustpaw has AMAZING deep blue eyes!) Tricklepaw poked Soaringpaw. "Do you wanna go for a fly with me?" she asked, spreading out her deep blue bat wings. "Don't feel bad to have wings, i have some too!" purred Tricklepaw. Gustpaw dreamed of a tree. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:10, February 28, 2012 (UTC) "I don't feel bad having wings! It's just, lately my wings have been itching to burst open and keep on flying in the wind! Sometimes the urge is too strong to ignore and I have to go hide and unfold my wings and flap in midair to stop them from feeling like bursting open again! Uhhhh....now that you mentioned flying again, I'll go. I could use some extra flying." Soaringpaw replied and she and Tricklepaw left camp and flew into the sky. Soaringpaw could feel the urge wear away as she lifted higher and higher into the sky, Soaringpaw was so high she could see Tricklepaw flying below her. She purred and did a skydive, which she saw a bird of prey do while hunting. Instead of unsheathing her claws and scraping it against Tricklepaw's back, she lost her balance as she thought of Gustpaw falling over his own paws,and Soaringpaw and Tricklepaw fell from the sky and landed on a patch of heather flowers. "That was close! Thank StarClan, we landed in these heathers!" Tricklepaw exclaimed to Soaringpaw. "Yeah....." Soaringpaw murmured, her mind elsewhere as she thought deeply of something. Soaringpaw folded her feathered wings and padded back to camp, still lost in her thoughts with a puzzled Tricklepaw followingfrom behind. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 09:08, March 3, 2012 (UTC) (Windfeather) I padded outside of camp with Apollo. Our pelts brushed and our tails were twined. When we reached the lake we stoped walking. We sat down together by it's edge. All of a sudden, I felt his muscles tence and he shot up to his paws. "Badgers!" he said.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe thought she heard someone shout badgers "Help, Someone is in danger!" Prickl ar{C 12:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) We saw the badger walking through the bushes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:42, March 5, 2012 (UTC) "Hurry, they need our help!" exclaimed Tricklepaw to Soaringpaw. Gustpaw was already ontop of the badger bitting the back of its neck. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe hurried over and joined the fight. Prickl ar{C 21:37, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Apollo leaped at the badger. "Hey, what the heck's your problem!" snarled the badger. "It talks," said Apollo, a bit puzzled. "Of course I talk," he replied "I was just going to vistit my older sister." "Um..." said Apollo. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:18, March 6, 2012 (UTC) (How unexcpected) Blueswipe eyed it nervously, " Did you smell the cat scents? It means there are cats here! Don't wander over here again!" Prickl ar{C 23:25, March 6, 2012 (UTC) (:)) "Um, I kind of have to. Your territory is blocking off the entrance to Sundrown place," he replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "MIDNIGHT?! You are going to see Midnight!" Blueswipe infered. Prickl ar{C 23:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "No duh," he replied and began to walk away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "o-okay, well good-bye! Safe travel!" Prickl ar{C 23:33, March 6, 2012 (UTC) He walked away. "Well that was, um..." said Apollo. "Different." I added. "Yeah," he treplied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:35, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "Wow, really strange." Soaringpaw said, watching as the badger left their territory. "Hey Gustpaw, wanna go hunting together, im pretty bored, so yeah." Soaringpaw said, licking a little scratch on his shoulder. Soaringpaw started to feel the weird, irrating sensation in her wings again, she needed to fly once more! (i think soaringpaw is going to molt her feathers on her wings) "Oh StarClan! Why am I feeling this sensation again!? Make it stop, make it stop, please!!" ''Soaringpaw pleaded and sat down in relief as the sensation ebbed away. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'''STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 05:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "After i got to get this long gash on my back treated." mewed Gustpaw. He got patched up and padded to Soaringpaw. Tricklepaw had a rip in her ear and got it fixed. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:55, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Rowanpaw lay in camp, waiting for her mentor, Blueswipe to return. Prickl ar{C 23:15, March 19, 2012 (UTC) We padded back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:26, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "Rowanpaw, go get some rest, we can train tomorrow!" She told my apprentice. "But I haven't done ANYTHING today!" Rowanpaw argued. Blueswipe let out a growl and Rowanpaw obeyed. Blueswipe didn't mean to be so harsh, she was just tired. Prickl ar{C 20:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC) "What's ... what's going on? You to are makeing to much NOISE now sush ok sush please." Avalanchepaw said. Fgpinky123 (Hi, new user :) If you have any questions, feel free to ask me :)) (Fireheart) "Avalanchepaw!" I called. "We need more poppy seeds. Help me collect some." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I wondered when I would see my new friend again. He had taught me so much. (Rownapaw) Prickl ar{C 01:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Gustpaw was suprised Avalanchepaw wasn't fallowing him around, drooling over him. He sighed adn went to train with Fallenstar in the DArk forest.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:22, June 2, 2012 "Ok here i come" Avalanchepaw said running to catch up with Fireheart. Fgpinky123 "You need to help me with your aura abillity. I can't see very well now," I reminded her. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:44, June 4, 2012 (UTC) "Ok Fireheart here i come i have recover from the last time i did it so here i go." said Avalanchepaw (Uses aura abillity.) Fgpinky123 (No, it just helps her to see, so she'll be his guide) "Don't be silly," I said. "Just help me out." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Triclepaw flew into a tree.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:52, June 4, 2012 (UTC) "Ok lets get a move on please Fireheart" said Alavalanchepaw. Fgpinky123 "O.K, O.K," I said as we padded through the forest. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) "Do we just need poppy seeds because we need some more honey to soothe cats throats?" said Alavalanchepaw. Fgpinky123 "We can collect both, but prepare to get stung if we're going to try and get some honey," I replied as I plucked a poppy flower from it's roots. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 13:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) "Ok so i got one plan i can wave my tail to get the bees away and you get the honey, dose that sound like a good plan,eh?" said Alavalanchepaw. Fgpinky123 I nodded. "Sounds O.K." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:34, June 6, 2012 (UTC) "Ok lets go" A few momnets later, "Fireheart did you get the honey?" said Alavalanchepaw Fgpinky123 Mudsplash padded into camp, a plump rabbit in his jaws. (I'll be Runningsky too I guess.) ~Moss Runningsky saw Mudsplash return to camp. "Mudsplash, bring the rabbit to the elders. Tell them if they for some reason don't finish it, bring it to the queens." Mudsplash nodded and brought the rabbit to the elders. ~ "Um, yeah," I told Avalanchepaw. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 17:17, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Lets get back to camp,Ok?" I said as we walk through the forest. Fgpinky123 Silvervenom sighed. "Stormpaw.....You old enough to be a warrior, right? We're the same age...So...." (Can we make Stormpaw a warrior, so Silvervenom can just be his mate already? XD) Silvervenom murmured.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) (Um, I think you're confused about what clan this is......) I nodded. "Let's go." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) (Sunfire) I padded onto the moor... {C LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 19:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Brambleheart followed Sunfire. He hadn't been here in such a long time. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Rowanpaw padded to her mentor. "Blueswipe, what are we doing today?" She asked. Prickle! 20:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) He looked around. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Let's hunt!" Rowanpaw was relived that her mentor was actually going to train her today. "How 'bout over by the gorse bushes," Blueswipe flicked her tail in the direction. Rowanpaw gasped, "That's where all the thorny bushes are!" Blueswipe nodded. "And all the rabbits that make thier dens there!" Rowanpaw didn't reply and headed off in the direction. Prickle! 22:26, August 16, 2012 (UTC) He couldn't find Icewillow. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Icewillow!" I called looking for any ghost type thing. She had to be here... or somewhere.... or nowhere. Maybe she was just gone. No, she had to be somewhere! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:37, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Icewillow saw Brambleheart from the shadows. She had never seen him, but knew that that tomcat had to be her grandson. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Icewillow!" I yelled fiercly. I wanted to find her despratly, it might make Blizzardfang not as well.... Blizzardfangish. Or it might make him go crazier, but I really hope that Icewillow will make him a little better. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Um, hi," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Runningsky felt a strange disturbance in the moors. Was it the strange thing? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:12, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Nice of you to visit me, I guess," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Do you want to come to StarClan?" Sunfire asked Icewilow. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:26, August 16, 2012 (UTC) She smiled and nodded her head. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Mudsplash sighed. (Is he the father of Daisyleaf's kits? Cause they were apparently in love.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:35, August 16, 2012 (UTC) (Yes, I think so..) Before they left, Blueswipe turned and called out to Mudsplash, "Want to go hunting?" Prickle! 23:39, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Sure... I guess..." Mudsplash meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:47, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe narrowed her eyes but nodded and raced after Rowanpaw. Prickle! 23:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Mudsplash followed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:21, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Rowanpaw) I went hunting and caught one rabbit. Then I heard my mentor let out a yowl of pain. I dashed over. "What is it?" Blueswipe screwed up her face really tight. "I got a thorn!" She hissed. I knew my mentor and she never ever made a fuss about pain, especially with a thorn. Prickle! 00:36, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Mudsplash padded over. "Are you alright?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "Er, Icewillow, before we go, you might want to know that Blizzardfang is there," Sunfire told Icewillow. She wasn't sure how Icewillow or Blizzardfang would act. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:03, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe just let out a hiss and limped back to camp. Prickle! 23:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Mudsplash rolled his eyes and padded after her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:57, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe stumbled into the medicine cat den. "I got a thorn," She hissed. Prickle! 00:04, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Icewillow growled a little. "I don't care at this piont," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:22, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe looked around for somebody. Prickle! 00:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Sunfire glanced at Brambleheart and caught his eye. "Okay, let's go." She bekoned her tail. (I don't know what the outcome of this is going to be....) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:25, August 18, 2012 (UTC) They arivied in StarClan. (RP CONTINUED IN SC RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:28, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Fireheart! Avalanchpaw!" She called. Prickle! 00:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) (Running into camp) "W-What's wrong Blueswipe!" -anonymous user? Stormplelt raced back to camp with two scrawny rabbits and a pathetic moorhen. Not my best hunt, he thought. Lightning crackled overhead as thunder boomed loud enough for the oldest elder to hear. Tail dropping, he placed his disappointing rabbits and depressing hen in the fresh-kill pile. (xD) SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 03:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Firehearts head swung around and he ran over to Blueswipe. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC) (That post above mine without a siggie, who's was that?) Stormpelt ran over to the swarming cats. More lightning strikes lot up the sky. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 15:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Tricklepaw landed softly on the ground. "How you two doing? Tricklepaw asked. Gustpaw was pressed up against Soaringpaw in the Apprentices' den, his ears down flat against his head. "Wet," he muttered.Silverstar 15:13, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry," said Fireheart to Blueswipe as he took the thorn out of her paw. He covered her wound in cobwebs. "How does that feel?" he asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:31, August 23, 2012 (UTC) (FGPINKY ACTUALLY EDITED!!!) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:53, August 23, 2012 (UTC) (?) Stormpelt looked down at his paws; bored out of his mind.SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 16:53, August 23, 2012 (UTC) He waited for her reply. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Tricklepaw decided she would walk outside instead of fly. Gustpaw was excited for his warrior Ceremony. It would be held with Tricklepaw's, even though he hated her.Silverstar 17:06, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Windfeather paced around camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:29, August 23, 2012 (UTC) (Stormpelt) I had an awful day. Not even to mention the weather! We've no shelter here on the open moors! Sometimes I wish for a tree to lay under, or soft moss and dirt under my feet. Do I belong in WindClan?SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 16:53, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Gustpaw got the name Guststorm, and Tricklepaw got the name Tricklerain.Silverstar 18:19, August 23, 2012 (UTC) What's here for me? his rambling thoughts said, I have no mate, no family, I just don't feel at home here, Stormpelt twitched his ears nervously. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 18:31, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "Your leaving?" Tricklerain asked Stormpelt. Tricklerain cocked her head.Silverstar 18:34, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "To be honest," he started, "I don't know. It just seems that I don't fit in. I'm not lean and lithe like the best of you. I'm bulky and large; perfectly fit for a thick forest. Or maybe I'll just find a place in the moors that have some forest." SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 18:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Tricklerain blinked, unfolding her wings. "Do i look perfect like a WindClan cat to you?" she asked.Silverstar 18:45, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "Very few of us look fit to the Clan's conditions; but the question is do you feel like you belong?" SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 18:51, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "No, cause i have wings! But i stay because cats need me here." meowed Tricklerain.Silverstar 18:55, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "Does anyone need me here?!?" he hissed loudly. It wasn't even a question. He demanded if anyone needed Stormpelt there. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 19:03, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Every cat yowled "yes" Tricklerain sighed. "See?" she growled.Silverstar 19:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC) (He's a drama queen xD) Stormpelt narrowed his eyes and ran away from her sight. Instead of being happy, he was swearing oaths to StarClan. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 19:15, August 23, 2012 (UTC) (xD) Tricklerain igrnoed him, and got a rabbit from the freash kill pile.Silverstar 22:51, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "Do you need anything eles Blueswipe?" I said. Fireheart knew that Blueswipe had a crush on him; he could tell. "Well, if you need anything else, just shout," he said as he walked away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:49, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "Hey Fireheart!" I said walking away to the den's exit. "I'm about to go and get some fresh-kill! You want some?!" Fgpinky123 (talk) 02:27, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I walk over to get a nice plump mouse and walk back to the den. I sat down and started to eat some of the mouse. "Fireheart do you want some mouse?" I said. Fgpinky123 (talk) 03:14, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Not really," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:47, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Ok" I said as I eat the mouse. Fgpinky123 (talk) 13:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Featherstar watched her clan share prey.Tigerfoot 21:07, August 25, 2012 (UTC) He padded out of camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I got done eating and turned to Fireheart."Hey Fireheart,is there anything i can do? I can look over the surplies.I said.Fgpinky123 (talk) 21:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Runningsky flicked her tail anxiously. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:43, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," replied Fireheart. "I'm just going to collect some herbs." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:00, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "What kind do you need,Fireheart? I asked.Fgpinky123 (talk) 00:25, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Stormpelt stormed across the moor. He ran after a rabbit; killing it quickly. As his anger ebbed; he started eating it. Maybe he should listen to Tricklerain. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 15:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "I'm going to go by myself, Avalanchepaw," he said. "I can see well enough." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "Ok,then what do you want me to do?" She said sadly.Fgpinky123 (talk) 17:56, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Tricklerain was hunting too, glossy pelt shining. She slowly caught a hare.Silverstar 18:13, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "Just guard the herbs or something," he said. He walked away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC) She sat down and wraped her tail around her paws."Sigh"Avalanchepaw said. He searched for herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:28, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Stormpelt turned tail to his Clan. He knew they needed him. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 23:35, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Avalanchepaw lick her fur and waited for Firehert to come back. "I got a stupid thorn!" Blueswipe mewed, looking at her bloody paw. Prickle! 01:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, Fireheart just pulled it out," said Windfeather. "If you want to talk to him, he's out searching for herbs." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I got to my paws."Blueswipe did you get a thorn again?"I can pull it out for you."Avalanchepaw said.Fgpinky123 (talk) 10:39, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Runningsky called for a border patrol. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Windfeather wanted to go on the patrol. She asked Runningsky if she could. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe nodded and padded away. It agrivated Blueswipe so much. She wanted Fireheart out of her head! Rowanpaw padded up to her mentor. "Should I continue hunting without you?" She asked, glancing at Blueswipe's paw. Blueswipe nodded and sat in the shade. of a gorse bush Prickle! 00:46, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart returned to camp with the herbs. He ran into Blueswipe by mistake. "I am so sorry," he said as he helped her up. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:49, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe smiled, "It didn't hurt my paw." She picked up a herb leaf and gave it to Fireheart. "What does this leaf do?" She asked. Prickle! 00:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) He smiled. "That is a blackberry leaf, it heals bee stings," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:02, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive